choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Caleb
Caleb, a character in the "Hero" series, was one of Shrapnel's henchmen before he became a Supervillain, and eventually a reformed Superhero after touching the Prism Crystal. He is first seen in Book 1, Chapter 4. Appearance Caleb has gray eyes, long brown hair and fair skin. He wears a black leather jacket over a red T-shirt. When he is using his powers, he has a jet of flames on his head, flames emanating from his hands, and his eyes glow orange. Personality Caleb is a criminal who believes that the justice system is corrupt. Because of this, he hates the Northbridge Police with a burning passion (figuratively and literally). Given that he starts fires in public areas, he is completely remorseless and doesn't care that innocent people might be hurt by his fires because they are sheep to "the man." He is an Anarchist, as he hates "The System" and figures of authority. In Book 1, Chapter 8, he mentions that he has been in and out of juvie since he was 13. He isn't afraid of showing his true face in public. This is shown when he reveals himself to you during your fight with him. As such, he deliberately uses no nickname, preferring to keep his real name so everyone knows who he is. In Book 1, Chapter 14, it is shown that he has a moral backbone and is willing to take down Silas Prescott and Shrapnel. The heat of his flames depends on his temper, an example being his flames reach a higher Fahrenheit whenever he gets mad. Chapters Hero Hero, Vol. 1 * Chapter 4: Suiting Up * Chapter 5: Heat Wave * Chapter 6: Friendly Fire * Chapter 7: A Night Off * Chapter 8: Hoodwinked * Chapter 9: Burnout * Chapter 14: Prisoner's Dilemma * Chapter 15: The Battle for Northbridge (Determinant) Hero, Vol. 2 TBA Relationships Shrapnel's Gang It is implied that Caleb didn't get any respect because he was a new member. Shrapnel eventually kidnaps him on Silas Prescott's orders but Caleb manages to escape. If you recruit him to your Superhero team, he shows eagerness to get revenge on them. The Northbridge Police Caleb views the Police as corrupt, marking them as the first targets of his crime spree. Your Character Given that you uphold justice, it is likely Caleb hates you at first. By the end of Chapter 14, the two of you are on better terms. It is implied that he attacked the DMV across from "The Grand" just to get your attention so he can try to kill you. You get a brief fight with him but he manages to get away. They eventually battle again in Chapter 9 when he attempts to murder District Attorney Meiko Katsaros. Your Character and Talos manage to save Meiko but Talos is wounded and Caleb manages to escape once again. In Chapter 14 you have the chance to recruit him for your team (Premium Choice). Regardless, they will exchange a somewhat friendly goodbye. Powers * Pyrokinesis: Caleb can create and manipulate fire, being able to engulf his entire body in fire as well as throw fire in forms of lines and balls. Caleb can also manipulate the intensity of his fire, which can become powerful enough to cut through metal and blast a door off its hinges. Other Looks Man on Fire.png|As Man on Fire Hero Caleb ch 8.png|Ch 8 Trivia * Personality and appearance wise, he could be considered a combination of the DC comics characters, Firestorm and Anarky. * Prior to his redemption, his crimes included theft, arson, terrorism, and attempted murder. * He shares the same forename as Caleb Mitchell, a character from the High School Story series. * Caleb makes the sign of the horns, suggesting that he is a fan of heavy metal. References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'Hero' Characters Category:Superhumans Category:Superheroes Category:Reformed Criminals Category:Redeemed Characters Category:Supervillains Category:Rebels